Sciaon Malbarion
Sciaon Malbarion (サイオッン マルベリオン, Saionn Maruberion) is a character featured in The Last Saiyan. He is mentioned several times throughout the first act, and his rebellious actions are witnessed constantly, giving him much infamy. He is, however, never seen until the end of the first act. Thereafter, he becomes a major character and ally to Nir in his fight to reclaim their planet. Appearance Sciaon is a tall, buzz-haired man. His hair is black with some flecks of grey, but they are almost unnoticeable. His face is rigid and sharp. His has small, eyes, and a broad chin which he keeps clean-shaven at all times. Sciaon wears advanced DEX suits in all of his appearances though he is not an enrolled military soldier. Despite this, he almost never wears his helmet except when fighting. He doesn't like the way the helmet modifies his voice when speaking. Sciaon also has several war scars across his face and upper lip. Sciaon has 100% silver eyes (no other colors mixed), which is remarkably rare. He is said to be able to look into anyone he wants and see what they are thinking. He has a tattoo on his neck indicating he was once a slave. Personality Sciaon is a quick-tempered, impatient, ruthless man. He is quick to anger, but also quick to laugh. His personality shifts border on bipolar. Sciaon also has a superiority complex, which is remarkable because he displays it proudly and uncontrollably even around King Jibal. He is often fearless, and is not scared to lead his own men into battle. His great ability in the battlefield has earned him confidence and respect as much as it has arrogance or 'birth-right' that he deserves to save the world. He is not highly-cultured, but not barbarian. He knows much of the urbane ways of living, but thoroughly rejects them. He prefers to live on the battlefield. Though he is not a natural-born leader, he is a natural-born commander. He is brilliant in coming up with military tactics. History When Jibal's father conquered the world, Sciaon's parents were resisters, and were killed. At the age of four, he was taken by the empire and sold into slavery. He was placed in a methane hydrate energy plant and worked there until he was fifteen, wherein with the other children, he staged a rebellion which ultimately blew up the plant, killing hundreds of workers and dozens of soldiers. The blast itself caused Sciaon to most lose hearing in his left ear and the tip of his pinky finger on his left hand. Thereafter, Sciaon along with the other survivors, was branded a traitor and was hunted for life. Though even then, he did not initially hate the empire, Malbarion's naivety quickly evaporated as he watched the peasants and their living conditions. As more and more guards, commanders, and mercenaries began tracking him down, he became more and more angry at the government and its king, Jibal. Sometime after his seventeenth birthday, Sciaon infiltrated into the Ordained under an alias and studied his foes' discipline, technology, and tactics. An unknown time after this, he left, returning to the countrysides with a large assortment of contraband equipment. During his remaining years, Sciaon organized numerous attacks on Ordained troops. None of them were high-priority, though Sciaon quickly became the #1 enemy of the crown regardless. As discontent grew steadily, Sciaon appeared more appealing to more and more people. By the time of The Last Saiyan, Sciaon is amongst the most popular if mystified people in the entire world. A good 85% of all people view him favorably, and many of them serve as volunteers in his army against Jibal. It is notable that after he meets with Roshi, Sciaon gets help from Nir. The later organized battles were all led by Sciaon, though Nir was the greater fighter. Nir did not stay as Sciaon's ally forever, however. Eventually, Sciaon reached the Royal Court itself, and his prediction at the end of Act II was made true. Awards *2014 Official Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Awards - Best Characters (nominee). Trivia *Malbarion's name is close to that of Malbios, another character in The Last Saiyan. The two are not related. *Sciaon's name is pronounced sigh-own mawl-bair-ee-on. Category:KidVegeta Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Son Category:POV characters